Consequences
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter had a one night stand with his best friend Hermione Granger, despite his betrothal contract to Tracey Davis, a member of Slytherin House and half-sister to Daphne Greengrass. Would he realise afterwards the consequences of his actions?
1. 01 – The One Night Stand

**Consequences** – Rating **M**

Chapter **01** – **The One Night Stand**

Summary – _**Harry Potter**_ **had a one night stand with his best friend** _ **Hermione**_ _ **Granger**_ **, despite his betrothal contract to** _ **Tracey**_ _ **Davis**_ **, a member of Slytherin House and half-sister to** _ **Daphne Greengrass**_ **. Would he realise afterwards the consequences of his actions?**

Pairings – **Harry/Tracey, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Daphne/Blaise, Astoria/Draco**

Warnings – Contains swearing, mentions of Sexual Activities, minor violence, mentions of character deaths.

 **Inspired by –** **Missing and Found by Vampireex**

- **Consequences** -

 **Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **04 May 1998**

Harry Potter knew he was doing the wrong thing, having slept with his best friend Hermione Granger, the girl that he had a crush on for ages but was unable to do anything until now, until she had found out that Ron Weasley, the man that she had feelings for, was still with Lavender Brown.

Harry knew that he was doing wrong, especially as he had found out from a letter that his godfather, Sirius Black, had left at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, telling him that he had been betrothed as a baby to the half-sister of Daphne 'The Ice Queen' Greengrass, Tracey Davis.

He had wanted to contact the young lady in question but, despite his attempts, did not feel confident to do so, alongside the fact that he was being hunted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters for a whole year.

He left the Gryffindor Common Room as he had decided that the time was right to speak to Tracey, to try to get her agreement to cancel the betrothal as he wanted to remain with Hermione, especially as he was in love with the bushy haired woman.

Suddenly he placed his hand in his pocket, unsure if he had put the Elder Wand that he had captured from Voldemort in there following the previous night when he realised he did not have the wand in his pocket.

' _Fuck, I must have left it in the Head Boy's Dorm that I shared with Hermione last night.'_ He thought, turning around to head back into the common room. Heading up the stairs to the Gryffindor Head Boy chambers, he saw Neville Longbottom come from out of the Seventh Years dorms, holding hands with Hannah Abbott, who ironically was walking bowlegged.

"Hey Harry." Neville said, "I…I know you love Hermione but you need to tell her the truth."

"What do you mean Neville?" Harry asked, confused about what Neville meant.

"Tracey was telling me and Hannah after a meeting of the DA that she was betrothed to you." Neville said. "She said that she was going to murder you if you did not get in contact with her by her birthday…which is today!"

Harry rushed up to the Head Boys dorm where he saw his girlfriend on the bed, covered only by the blanket that was provided by House Elves.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, adjusting the covers on her bed. "Ready for another round?"

"Hermione…I…I need to tell you something." Harry said, worried about how she would react to what she would say to him. "Hermione…I shouldn't have slept with you."

"What…what do you mean?" Hermione asked, straightening herself up in the bed. "What do you mean that you shouldn't have slept with me?"

"I mean that I shouldn't have slept with you as, even though I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I love you too much to let you go, I…I have to marry someone else." Harry said. "I…I found a letter that my dad wrote to Sirius when I was a few months old. It said…it said that he had arranged my marriage…"

"That's totally barbaric, arranging a marriage." Hermione said, grabbing her wand from the bedside table. "And what is more barbaric is you sleeping with me when you should be sleeping with your…your betrothed…" Practically spitting the last word out, Hermione cast a spell which conjured several birds out of thin air. "Why…why did you sleep with me? Just to get one over on Ronald that you slept with the Mudblood?"

"No! I slept with you because I was in love with you Hermione and I still am! Not Tracey Davis, not Ginny, but you. I know that I am not a virgin, having slept with Ginny before we broke up, but I was, and always will be, in love with you." Harry said, holding Hermione's hand. "If still want to be with me, I will try and negotiate with Tracey and her father, seeing if it is possible to cancel the contract."

"No Harry, you should have told me about your betrothal before you slept with me!" Hermione said, getting annoyed with him. "Yes we both had a few too many, and then the shock of seeing Ronald with Lavender, but you should have spoken to Tracey about this."

"But…I don't love her! I love you!" Harry said. Suddenly he started running out of the Head Boys dorm, grabbing his wand from the table it was on as Hermione set the birds that she had conjured on him!

Little would Harry realise that it would be the last time he, or anyone in the Wizarding World, ever saw Hermione Granger again.

 **Great** **Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **04 May 1998**

Harry headed down to the Great Hall, having spent the last few moments in fear of his life following the attack by the birds, when he saw Tracey Davis sitting alone at the Slytherin Table. He headed over to her when he suddenly found himself being hit with a stunner, hitting the floor as his vision blacked out.

Eventually he came to, and immediately came face to face with the sight of his betrothed. Looking behind her, he saw Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, her half-sisters, their wands pointing at him.

"Potter. It's about time that you finally came to see me." Tracey said, getting angry with the raven haired teen. "I was going to speak to my father about this betrothal and getting it cancelled, with the financial penalties being made against you for non-acknowledgement."

"Well I would have, but when I had a homicidal maniac on my case, it hardly presents opportunity for talking about betrothals." Harry said, scared of the Greengrass duo that were watching his every move.

"That may be Potter, but you had six years before going on the run, then two days since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroyed." Tracey growled. "Instead you sleep with the Weasley bitch and Granger. You could have spoken then about the agreement."

"I only found out about it whilst I was on the run from a note in my godfather's house." Harry said.

"Cut the crap now Potter. You are betrothed to me now and the only woman you sleep with is me!" Tracy said, signalling to her half-sisters to put their wands down. "And you will never sleep with Granger again."

"I understand." Harry said, bowing his head. ' _She doesn't want me ever again anyway, especially after those bloody birds.'_

Tracy nodded and took him to Gringotts, and the reading of the betrothal contract. Little would expect a surprise for him several years later…

- **Consequences** -

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 02 –_ _A time skip_ _as Harry finds out that his actions have had consequences,_

 **Disclaimer**

This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID -** **073**

 **Chapter Written Date - 25** **/09/2016**


	2. 02 – The Discovery

Title **Consequences / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **02 – The Discovery**

Warnings **Contains swearing, mentions of Sexual Activities, minor violence, mentions of character deaths.**

Inspired by & reuses text from… _Missing and Found by Vampireex_

- **Consequences** -

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **November 2011**_

Second Year Hufflepuff student Teddy Lupin, son of the former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin, was sitting down, eating his lunch in the Great Hall, when he saw a Gryffindor First Year suddenly get levitated in the air by his ankle, the property that his trousers contained falling out of his pockets, including his wand.

Teddy knew from his girlfriend, Victorie Weasley, that the young Muggleborn who was being levitated was constantly bullied, and that the two Seventh Year Gryffindor Prefects refuse to help, one of them claiming that a "Mudblood should never have been allowed in Gryffindor, let alone Hogwarts", even though the Fifth and Sixth Year prefects had tried to quell the arguments, with some spell fire being cast during the arguments.

Seeing that that boy was alone, Teddy knew that he could potentially make friends with him, and that he wanted to invite him to Potter Manor for Christmas as a way to get to know the young man further, but he first had to get the permission of his godfather.

Looking at him, he could see that he resembled someone that was close to his family, but could not place it at the time. He would later come to realise that, having lived with his with his godfather, since his godmother, Hermione Granger, had disappeared when he was a baby, that the student in question looked exactly like Harry Potter.

After speaking to the Head of Gryffindor, Professor Neville Longbottom, about the young man, who he found out to be an orphan named Jack Henry Granger, Teddy headed to the owlery to send the letter to his godfather.

Little would Teddy be aware that he had changed the young orphan's life forever.

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **November 2011**_

Harry Potter was sitting in the study at his ancestral home of Potter Manor, reflecting on his life and how it had been turned upside down following the forcing on him of the betrothal agreement, the argument with Hermione and the subsequent marriage to the Tracey Davis, the half-sister of Daphne Greengrass.

He remembered how, following a visit to Gringotts to see his account manager, Kicktail, he had read the betrothal contract, and the conditions contained within, and was annoyed with his father. The reason for his annoyance was simple as the betrothal contract between the two stated that should either party cancel the contract, the cancelling party shall forfeit all and any property owned by their House.

It was made worse as he, and he alone, was forced to pay the fees by the Goblins of Gringotts that had been caused by his escape by dragon. He had tried to protest and was told that in no uncertain terms that should he take it further, he would be banned from any property owned by Gringotts and he would forfeit his family holdings that were in care of them.

He had then been forced by the Wizengamot, led by the new Chief Warlock Lucius Malfoy, who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse Again, who had confiscated his family seat so he would be unable to represent his family there, to pay compensation to the families who had been affected by the Death Eaters. This left him to be forced to draw a meagre salary from employment with the Chudley Canons, who he had joined as he had no NEWTs to his name, along with his friend, Ron Weasley, with Tracey gaining employment as a Healer at St Mungo's, her NEWT qualifications being satisfactory to them.

He had tried to sell his ancestral manor, but was unable to do so, due to the lien that his ancestor, Harfang Potter, placed on the property, meaning that he was unable to realise any money from the illustrious property.

Harry's spell of luck, or lack thereof, continued when Andromeda Tonks, the grandmother of his godson, Teddy Lupin, fell ill, subsequently dying, forcing Harry to take on the responsibility of a three-year-old child, mere months after his wife had given birth to his first one, James Sirius Potter.

Since then, he and Tracey had been forced, by the contract enforcing itself on them, to have three children, two boys and one girl, meaning they had to depend on the holdings that his godson would inherit, being the grandson of a member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Suddenly an owl flew into the room, dropping a letter onto his desk. Harry looked at the letter and read it, seeing that it was from his godson.

" _Dear Uncle Harry,_

 _Hogwarts is great and the lessons are going well!_

 _I have a load of great friends now, following the mess that was last year, and one in particular! No not in the sense of you and Aunt Tracey, unlike Victoire and I are, but a First Year from Gryffindor who I want to invite over Christmas._

 _This new friend of mine is named Jack Henry Granger, and he's living at orphanage in London_

 _Missing you and the family, as always!_

 _Teddy"_

Harry read the letter, nodding to himself that he was glad his godson had a friend, and, even though he was going to talk to his wife about it, he knew it would be alright for Teddy to bring his friend to the Manor.

 _ **Platform 9¾, London Kings Cross Station, Euston Road, Kings Cross, London, England**_

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2011**_

Harry together with his youngest son, Ronald Remus Potter, and his daughter, Lily Daphne, was waiting awaited the arrival of his godson and his friend.

"Daddy look the train's here" exclaimed Lilly, her smile becoming infectious as it was growing on her twin brother's face.

"Yes Lily, it is" Harry nodded, the memories of the times he was on the train with Ron and Hermione, headed to Hogwarts for their education, coming forth to his mind. The strongest of the memories, however, was of Hermione and him making love that one night, the sadness of the argument that they had, the fact that he hadn't seen her in years, or even communicated with her forcing him to want to cry.

Ronald shook his father out of his thought when he spoke up "I can see Teddy, he's there dad," pointing his little finger in direction from which turquoise haired boy that was Harry's godson, together with another boy with black coloured were approaching.

"Good eye son. Give it a few years until you arrive at Hogwarts, and you'll be playing Quidditch on school team" Ronald's eyes lighting up as his father spoke.

"Uncle Harry!" shouted Teddy, running towards the trio with his friend quietly following.

"TEDDY" yelled the two youngest children of the Potter family, jumping up at Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, hello to you too" Harry chuckled. ' _Yes, all three of them still think of Teddy as their oldest brother.'_

Then what caught Harry's eye was the boy that came with Teddy. Suddenly Harry gave out a gasp as he looked at the boy, who, if you looked from a closer distance, looked like his carbon copy from years ago, when he was a First Year near enough. The only difference was that the boy seemed to look healthier and not so thin, plus he for sure had better clothes.

"Hello sir," The boy said, looking at Harry with bright green eyes.

' _Bright green eyes, just like mine.'_ Harry thought ' _But what could it possibly mean?_ '

"Hello I guess you're Jack?" Harry asked, to which the boy nodded. "This is Ronald and Lily, my two youngest children. My eldest, James, is at home studying with his mother."

Little did he realise that the surname of the child who Teddy was friends with was the same as his former friend and lover, Hermione, and that Jack was his eldest child…

- **Consequences** -

 **A/N** – _I get a little bit fed up of reading these stories where Harry is rich after the war and wanted to write one where the Ministry and the Goblins screw him over._

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _03_ _-_ _Harry realises the consequences of sleeping with Hermione…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **076 / / /** **Publish Date** **20/01/2017**


	3. 03 - At Home With The Potters

Title **Consequences / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **03 – At Home with The Potters**

Warnings **Contains swearing, mentions of Sexual Activities, minor violence, mentions of character deaths.**

Inspired by & uses text from **Missing and Found by Vampireex**

-Consequences-

 _Previously on Consequences…_

 _Second Year Hufflepuff student Teddy Lupin, son of the former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin, was sitting down, eating his lunch in the Great Hall, when he saw a Gryffindor First Year suddenly get levitated in the air by his ankle, the property that his trousers contained falling out of his pockets, including his wand._

 _Teddy knew from his girlfriend, Victorie Weasley, that the young Muggleborn who was being levitated was constantly bullied, and that the two Seventh Year Gryffindor Prefects refuse to help, one of them claiming that a "Mudblood should never have been allowed in Gryffindor, let alone Hogwarts", even though the Fifth and Sixth Year prefects had tried to quell the arguments, with some spell fire being cast during the arguments._

 _Seeing that that boy was alone, Teddy knew that he could potentially make friends with him, and that he wanted to invite him to Potter Manor for Christmas as a way to get to know the young man further, but he first had to get the permission of his godfather._

 _Looking at him, he could see that he resembled someone that was close to his family, but could not place it at the time. He would later come to realise that, having lived with his with his godfather, since his godmother, Hermione Granger, had disappeared when he was a baby, that the student in question looked exactly like Harry Potter._

 _After speaking to the Head of Gryffindor, Professor Neville Longbottom, about the young man, who he found out to be an orphan named Jack Henry Granger, Teddy headed to the owlery to send the letter to his godfather._

 _Little would Teddy be aware that he had changed the young orphan's life forever._

 _Eventually it was coming up to Christmas, with three of the Potter family waiting on the platform at Kings Cross for Teddy and his new friend. Suddenly Harry gave out a gasp as he looked at the boy, who, if you looked from a closer distance, looked like his carbon copy from years ago, when he was a First Year near enough. The only difference was that the boy seemed to look healthier and not so thin, plus he for sure had better clothes._

 _"Hello sir," The boy said, looking at Harry with bright green eyes._

 _'Bright green eyes, just like mine.' Harry thought 'But what could it possibly mean?'_

 _"Hello I guess you're Jack?" Harry asked, to which the boy nodded. "This is Ronald and Lily, my two youngest children. My eldest, James, is at home studying with his mother."_

 _Little did he realise that the surname of the child who Teddy was friends with was the same as his former friend and lover, Hermione, and that Jack was his eldest child…_

 ** _Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England_**

 ** _18th December 2011_**

After using the Floo to get to Potter Manor, the group of three Potters, one Lupin and one young man named Jack Granger, found themselves in the house where the remaining branch of what was left of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter lived.

For Jack, this was one experience that he would never forget in his life, having friends and people to care for him, especially as he had grown up in Muggle orphanage, his mother dying after giving birth to him and not knowing his father.

"Tracey, we're home" Harry shouted and suddenly the door swung open and in poked the face of his eldest son, James Potter.

"Hello father." the eldest Potter said, before running out of the door, on his way to the kitchen to do himself a sandwich, his hunger taking hold of him.

"Can we have dinner Uncle Harry, I'm starved from lunch…loads of chocolate frogs that Jack and I shared! " Teddy nodded for them both.

"Come on then." Harry ruffled Teddy's hair. Turning to Jack, Harry knew that he had to reassure the young man.

"Don't worry about your luggage Jack, and please call me Harry, not Mr Potter, it makes me think a Professor is around." Before Jack could reply, Ron got him out to the hallway and was lading him towards another room.

The room that Jack was led into by the youngest Potter was quite big, but at the same time it was also warm. The floor was made from dark wood and the walls were red with gold trim, centre of the room contained a massive table made from dark cherry wood with 8 chairs, but only one occupied.

As soon as Jack caught the person's eyes he saw her gasp and then stand before coming up to him but at the same time the rest has joined.

"Auntie Tracey, this is my friend Jack Granger" Teddy came to the rescue as Jack must admit to himself that really this woman has just scared him.

"Oh hello, Jack. My name is Tracey Potter"

They shook hands and Jack said, "Nice to meet you Mrs Potter" but then Jack saw as Tracey glared at something behind him or maybe it was at him.

"Oh, and it's good to see you Teddy." Smoothly Jack observed as Tracey changed the subject and smiled brightly at Teddy.

"It's good to see you too, auntie." Teddy gave her a hug.

"Now come on dinner is about to be served." After giving Teddy a hug, Tracey moved to take a sit at the right of the head while everyone else scrambled to their sit. On the head sat Harry, but at the other end sat the eldest of the Potter children, James, which confused him a bit but he didn't dare question it.

Jack was sat between the girl, Lily, and his friend, Teddy, with James opposite him, sitting next to Tracey.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Jack knew he was questioning him, but masked it by asking him and Teddy. Jack was glad, however, for Teddy to speak, especially as he didn't feel like he should.

"It is awesome Aunt Tracey, especially with Professor Longbottom in Herbology." Teddy said. "Sandy and Victoire tried to pull a prank on Professor Slughorn in Potions last week."

"And what prank did they do?" Tracey asked the young metamorphmagus, frowning at how someone could treat their Potions Professor.

"They charmed Professor Slughorn so every time he said the word 'potion', he would start hissing like a snake. They then charmed Headmistress McGonagall's robes bright pink." Jack said, the memory of it causing Teddy to go into hysterics. Tracey, however, looked at them sternly.

"You know that their 'innocent' prank on Professor Slughorn could have caused them to be expelled." Tracey said, her temper rising.

"Tracey calm down!" Harry said, but Tracey huffed and glared at him. The rest of the dinner went quietly with small talk here and now, however the elder Potters decided to stay quiet while the children at the table talked.

The dinner has soon finished and the children decided to hang around in the living room for the next hour before retreating to their beds. The atmosphere with the adults, on the other hand, was much different to the one with the children. Instead of retreating to the living room like the children they headed to the Head of House's study.

"Now what have I done?" Harry asked, confused as ever. "I know that I allowed Teddy to bring his friend over, but ever since Jack has been here, you have been giving him the evils."

"Well in that case explain why that young man looks like you, but with Granger's eyes?" Tracey said, leaving Harry to be taken aback.

"I have no idea." Harry said. "The last time I saw Hermione was when your sisters cursed me in the Great Hall, when she told me that she never wanted to see me again. I can honestly say I have never cheated on you." Tracey sighed, knowing that Harry was telling the truth over the last time had seen Hermione.

"I know" She said now quite calmly as the anger has left her. "But look at it from my point of view. To our house comes a boy who looks like younger you or an older version of James, and he doesn't know anything about his heritage. It would have been different if you had a brother or possibly a cousin on the Potter side so then I could possibly think it's one of theirs but the thing is every time I look at this boy I see you."

"I promise that I have only ever slept with two people, you and Hermione. I don't know why Jack looks like me" Harry didn't really know what to say next as his wife's eyes were boring into his.

"Just pray that he isn't you son, otherwise I will not be happy at all!" Tracey said, noticing that Harry had gulped when she said that.

"Where is Lily?"

"Don't you dare change the subject with me Harry James Potter." Casting a charm, Tracey managed to confirm that Lily was asleep.

Little did she know that Jack was in fact Harry's son…

-Consequences-

 _Coming Up in... Chapter 04 - Someone has a nightmare…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **073 / / /** **Publish Date** **03/02/2017**


	4. 04 - Nightmares

Title **Consequences / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **04 - Nightmares**

Warnings **Contains swearing, mentions of Sexual Activities, minor violence, mentions of character deaths.**

Inspired by & uses text from **Missing and Found by Vampireex**

-Consequences-

 _Previously in Consequences…_

 _The dinner has soon finished and the children decided to hang around in the living room for the next hour before retreating to their beds. The atmosphere with the adults, on the other hand, was much different to the one with the children. Instead of retreating to the living room like the children they headed to the Head of House's study._

 _"Now what have I done?" Harry asked, confused as ever. "I know that I allowed Teddy to bring his friend over, but ever since Jack has been here, you have been giving him the evils."_

 _"Well in that case explain why that young man looks like you, but with Granger's eyes?" Tracey said, leaving Harry to be taken aback._

 _"I have no idea." Harry said. "The last time I saw Hermione was when your sisters cursed me in the Great Hall, when she told me that she never wanted to see me again. I can honestly say I have never cheated on you." Tracey sighed, knowing that Harry was telling the truth over the last time had seen Hermione._

 _"I know" She said now quite calmly as the anger has left her. "But look at it from my point of view. To our house comes a boy who looks like younger you or an older version of James, and he doesn't know anything about his heritage. It would have been different if you had a brother or possibly a cousin on the Potter side so then I could possibly think it's one of theirs but the thing is every time I look at this boy I see you."_

 _"I promise that I have only ever slept with two people, you and Hermione. I don't know why Jack looks like me" Harry didn't really know what to say next as his wife's eyes were boring into his._

 _"Just pray that he isn't you son, otherwise I will not be happy at all!" Tracey said, noticing that Harry had gulped when she said that._

 _"Where is Lily?"_

 _"Don't you dare change the subject with me Harry James Potter." Casting a charm, Tracey managed to confirm that Lily was asleep._

 _Little did she know that Jack was in fact Harry's son…_

 _ **Wools Orphanage, Leyton High Road, Leytonstone, London, England**_

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 2007**_

"Who would want a freak like you?" One of the boys from his orphanage laughed.

"Why would you think we would like to play with you?" Another boy spat. "You're a freak, talking with snakes as if you can understand them for no one likes you." Jack was on the edge of crying.

This was normal for other children to torment him and even through it was normal it still hurt, especially as he had been forced to wear mismatched hand-me-down clothes and the fact that he was scrawny, that he had not grown as big as the others.

"Guys, actually I think we could allow him to play with us this once." The oldest boy that was also the leader said, at the same time he was grinning like cat that just caught its canary.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to play?" Jack nodded, clearly not catching what the other boys were on about but happy for once to be allowed to play with them.

The only problem was that before Jack could say anything else the boys started to kick and throw punches at him.

"Stop! Please stop! This hurts! STOP! I'm not a FREAK!"

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **18th December 2011**_

"Stop! Please stop! This hurts!"

Screams were heard coming from Jack's room, causing it to wake the older Potters, Harry being a light sleeper thanks to his experiences to both the Dursley family and the Second Wizarding War. Tracey had learnt to wake up when her husband had woken.

"Harry, did you hear that? It sounded like it was coming from Jack's room." Tracey asked her husband, the pair of them sitting upright.

"Stay here Tracey as I will check what's going on." Harry said, putting on some pyjama bottoms.

Just as he was about to leave the bedroom, he heard his wife talk to him. "Five minutes. If you are not back in five minutes, I'm going to be looking for you."

Harry nodded and went outside, heading towards the room which the young man was sleeping in, quickly walking towards the door with his wand ready just in case. Just as he was by the doors he pushed them open.

Inside he found only Jack, the young raven haired boy tossing and turning in the bed, his body completely drenched in sweat and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"STOP! I'm not a FREAK!".

As Harry heard this his heart stopped for a beat and he was at the side of the boy in millisecond, watching as Jack only became more violent in the bed.

"No! Don't hit me! Stop! It hurts!"

Instead of shaking the boy, which he remembered Ron doing to him when he was having a dream involving Voldemort, Harry embraced Jack, even though it was quite a feat as the boy was still quite violent. Harry lowered his head towards the boy's ear and whispered into it.

"Come on Jack. Wake up son." Just as he said it, he saw as Jack woke up and begin to sob in Harry's bare chest.

While Jack was sobbing into Harry's chest, the older Potter had his own thoughts to go over.' _Why did I call Jack 'son'? It did feel right to call him that, but I am worried that if Jack is my son, that Tracey will divorce me, and she would take the kids.'_

Eventually Tracey walked into the room to the sight of her husband patting the sobbing boy on his back, while being in his own thought.

"I'm really sorry." Tracey heard Jack apologise, the miniature of her husband still sobbing. "I didn't mean to wake anyone up."

Tracey watched him, remaining completely silent, not completely sure if her husband or Jack was aware of her presence in the room, watching as Harry raised his hand up and effectively silenced the boy.

"We know you didn't. Can you tell us what was your nightmare about?"

 _'Well that answers the question if they know about my presence'_ Tracey thought, focusing on how good her husband was with children. ' _I know it is mad, especially if it is Granger's, but I just hope that Jack isn't his son, otherwise Harry won't want to have anything to do with our children. There again I worried about it when it came to Teddy, yet he treats his godson just like he treats James, Ronald and Lily.'_

"Nothing to worry about, just some memories." Jack said, knowing that he had said more than he had wanted to say, especially in the presence of what was to him two complete strangers.

Tracey watched as her husband flinched slightly, knowing that he was exactly like that, the trauma of living with the Dursley family and the Second War, his experiences leading him to hide things from even her. She knew that there were things that he hadn't even told his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, friends who she knew that she was in the wrong from prohibiting him from seeing, her temper having gotten the better of her all those years ago.

The problem was that she had been scared that, had he found out about the betrothal contract, Harry would have treated her as trophy wife, even though he had not.

Immediately she wanted to apologise herself for the argument between them. After all he did say that he only slept with others before her and it was when he was still at Hogwarts, but had not even wavered from his faithfulness of his wedding vows when they had started discussing the Contract.

"What do you mean memories?" Harry asked the young man, shaking Tracey out of her thoughts and bringing her to reality. "Are you telling me that someone hurt you while you lived in the orphanage?"

"Not staff, the kids." The boy quickly answered.

Tracey knew he answered only because Harry had treated him how he did the same as James, Ronald and Lily, with calmness and respect, but could see the lack of expansion in what he had said.

"Jack look at me." Harry said, lifting the boy's chin up, trying hard to fight against the boy who was being reluctant in his answers. "I know how it is."

"How can you know?" Jack asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Was you in my situation?"

"I am an orphan too, same as Teddy. The only difference is I was hated by the people who looked after me too." Harry replied, the memories being one that he had tried to avoid several times.

"Children will always be children, and they will be especially bad to people that are different, but then there is nothing wrong with being different, being unique." Harry explained calmly, watching Jack nod. Tracey didn't dare moving for she knew that the boy will be ready to speak soon.

"When they first saw me talking to a snake, they began to call me a freak" Harry and Tracey both looked at each other for a moment, Tracey realising that Jack must be the son of Harry and Hermione.

"Jack what do you know about your family?" Harry asked.

' _This is the most stupid time to ask if he knows anything about his family.'_ Tracey thought, her mind going into overdrive over the young man and his heritage.

Jack only stared for a moment before answering.

"Now much. All I know is that my mother died giving birth. She only got time to name me. Jack Henry. There wasn't any more information and yes I know the two names don't really work together." Jack shrugged.

"I think I could help you if you would like to know more." Harry said. "I...I have contacts from Hogwarts who can help me find out more information about any living family."

Tracey observed as Jack's tearstained face morphed into a massive smile.

"That would be amazing. Thank you." Jack said before hugging Harry and then Tracey. She really didn't expect the boy to hug her but after a second she hugged him back.

"Now, now. Do you think we could wait till morning?" Tracey asked as big yawn came out of the boy's mouth. He nodded before laying in his bed once again and quickly failing asleep.

"Come on, we need to sleep too." Tracey said as she took Harry by his hand and led him out towards their bedroom.

Little would Harry realise the truth about what happened...

-Consequences-

 _Yeah, I know it was demolished in canon, but I had to use Wool's Orphanage for the previous residence of Jack Granger as it would make sense in this Universe…_

 _Coming Up in... Chapter 05 – Harry finds out the truth…and what has happened to Hermione…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID 073 / / / Publish Date 05/03/2017**


	5. 05 - The Truth

Title **Consequences / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **05 - The Truth**

Warnings **Contains swearing, mentions of Sexual Activities, minor violence, mentions of character deaths.**

Inspired by & uses text from **Missing and Found by Vampireex**

-Consequences-

 _Previously on Consequences…_

 _"When they first saw me talking to a snake, they began to call me a freak" Harry and Tracey both looked at each other for a moment, Tracey realising that Jack must be the son of Harry and Hermione._

 _"Jack what do you know about your family?" Harry asked._

' _This is the most stupid time to ask if he knows anything about his family.' Tracey thought, her mind going into overdrive over the young man and his heritage._

 _Jack only stared for a moment before answering._

 _"Now much. All I know is that my mother died giving birth. She only got time to name me. Jack Henry. There wasn't any more information and yes I know the two names don't really work together." Jack shrugged._

 _"I think I could help you if you would like to know more." Harry said. "I...I have contacts from Hogwarts who can help me find out more information about any living family."_

 _Tracey observed as Jack's tearstained face morphed into a massive smile._

 _"That would be amazing. Thank you." Jack said before hugging Harry and then Tracey. She really didn't expect the boy to hug her but after a second she hugged him back._

 _"Now, now. Do you think we could wait till morning?" Tracey asked as big yawn came out of the boy's mouth. He nodded before laying in his bed once again and quickly failing asleep._

 _"Come on, we need to sleep too." Tracey said as she took Harry by his hand and led him out towards their bedroom._

 _Little would Harry realise the truth about what happened..._

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **19th December 2011**_

Harry woke up with a start, his memory of the night before playing on his mind. ' _What if Jack is mine? What does that mean about Hermione? Could she be dead?'_

Headed to get himself a shower, he saw Teddy and James talking in the bedroom of the older boy, trying his best not to overhear them, but unable to help it.

"…but Teddy, Jack does look like dad, even down to the green eyes." James said to his godbrother, the younger man resenting Jack. "If he is dad's son, that…that means that I will be out of the line for inheritance."

"James, that's not how things work." Teddy explained, trying to reassure the younger man. "If Jack is Uncle Harry's son, he won't automatically be entitled to anything of inheritance as he was conceived out of wedlock."

"But if he is, how come dad was comforting him last night?" James asked, looking worried. "If Jack is my brother, it means that he won't spend so much time with me, Lily and Ronald."

Harry was shocked. How could James have realised that he was comforting Jack from his problems. Walking into Teddy's bedroom, Harry knew that he had to explain about what happened.

"Hey Teddy, can you give me and James a minute?"

Teddy nodded in agreement and left the room, allowing his godfather and James to spend some time together.

"What's up kiddo?" Harry said, sitting next to his son. Noticing that James was worried, he needed to find a way to break the ice. "What do you think of Puddlemere winning yesterday?"

James looked at his father as though he were mad, talking about Quidditch at a time like this, but he responded anyhow. "It was…alright. I think they could have done better in their Chaser tactics. At least they beat the Cannons."

"I agree son." Harry said, sighing. "Anyway, I know that you're worried about Jack and how I won't be looking after you as much if he is your brother, but that is not true. When both Ronald and Lily were both born, I had the same worry, that you and Teddy wouldn't have the same amount of time with you."

James looked relieved at him and smiled. "Why wasn't you playing for the Cannons last night?"

"They…they retired me last week. Apparently, your Uncle Ron decided that I was not up to standard for the Cannons, so I was retired." Harry said, frowning. "Your mom and I are having to make cuts in things, that's why I have been getting things like the different juice and things.

"You see, after the war, I was at my lowest point, I had spent time with a friend of mine, and we…we almost became an item, had it not been for the fact I had to marry your mom. The thing is I never saw my friend since that day and it hurts, the fact that she had told me that she never wanted to see me again." Harry explained, "Whatever happens, I will always love you, your brother and your sister."

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **27th December 2011**_

Harry was holding in his hand the results of a test that he had his friend, Neville Longbottom, run using the resources of the Auror Department, the test that would reveal if Jack was Harry's son. He had also got Neville to run an investigation on Hermione, why she had not been around, and if she or her parents were alive.

Opening the envelope with shaking hands, he could sense the feeling of foreboding, the feeling that maybe he had abandoned Hermione in his hour of need.

' _Family test of Jack Henry Granger (Half Blood)._

 _Mother confirmed as being Hermione Granger (Muggleborn)_

 _Father confirmed as being Harry Potter (Half Blood)_

 _Inheritance rights – NONE_

 _illegitimate child of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger_

 _Magical Guardian Unknown – Current ward of the Headteacher of Hogwarts'_

What upset Harry was the worst thing that he had read, the fact that Hermione had died in childbirth following injuries sustained in a car crash, one that had claimed her parents, a mere nine months after the argument that they had. The fact that the injuries had managed to still allow her to give birth to his son was a miracle, especially as she had never even told him that she was pregnant.

Heading into his study, Harry needed a place to cry, a place to let his emotions flow out about the friend he had not seen in years, the friend who had died a lonely death.

He just had to find a way to explain it to his wife and children…

-Consequences-

 _Coming Up in... Chapter 06 – Harry and Tracey find out about Hermione's will, and why Harry was never invited to the reading of it…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID 073 / / / Publish Date 08/03/2017**


	6. 06 - Hermione's Will

Title **Consequences / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **06 - Hermione's Will**

Warnings **Contains swearing, mentions of Sexual Activities, minor violence, mentions of character deaths.**

Inspired by & uses text from **Missing and Found by Vampireex**

-Consequences-

 _Previously on Consequences…_

 _'Family test of Jack Henry Granger (Half Blood)._

 _Mother confirmed as being Hermione Granger (Muggleborn)_

 _Father confirmed as being Harry Potter (Half Blood)_

 _Inheritance rights – NONE_

 _– illegitimate child of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger_

 _Magical Guardian Unknown – Current ward of the Headteacher of Hogwarts'_

 _What upset Harry was the worst thing that he had read, the fact that Hermione had died in childbirth following injuries sustained in a car crash, one that had claimed her parents, a mere nine months after the argument that they had. The fact that the injuries had managed to still allow her to give birth to his son was a miracle, especially as she had never even told him that she was pregnant._

 _Heading into his study, Harry needed a place to cry, a place to let his emotions flow out about the friend he had not seen in years, the friend who had died a lonely death._

 _He just had to find a way to explain it to his wife and children…_

 ** _HCB Solicitors, 35 High Street, Alcester, Warwickshire, England_**

 ** _28 th December 2011_**

Harry walked in to the solicitor's office in Alcester, one that he had found out that Hermione was using thanks to his friends in the Auror Department, his face frowning. ' _Why did she leave me? Why did I near nothing about her will? Why did she never tell me about Jack, even in a letter?'_

Heading into the Conference Room for his meeting with a solicitor named James Evans, he was worried. ' _What if Hermione never wanted me to look after Jack?'_

As he walked into the Conference Room, he saw a pile of papers laying on the desk, the solicitor reading the files. "Welcome Mr Potter. As you have arrived, let us get down to it."

Harry knew that things could be bad, especially as he was at the solicitor who was going through the will of his former lover, but he didn't realise how bad things were. If it were not for the fact that Hermione has been cursing him in her Will, leaving him only with the total amount of 30 sickles as a complete bequest for him.

Looking at the date of the Will, Harry realised that it had been written a mere two weeks after he had left her for Tracey, and that she had not forgiven him for sleeping with her whilst he was betrothed to the half-sister of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

Harry knew that he would have to be more responsible now, even though the cuts to both his life through the work that he had done before he had been unceremoniously retired by the person who was his best friend and found out that he had another child.

The extra problems for Harry was with the back of money remaining, and Tracey having to work extra shifts at St Mungo's, things were going to get too tough for the Boy-Who-Lived, causing a strain on his marriage.

Thanking the solicitor for his time, Harry knew that he had to speak to his wife as a matter of importance.

 ** _Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England_**

 ** _28th December 2011_**

After seeing the solicitor, Harry decided to Apparate home, needing to speak to his wife as a matter of importance, but before he could even walk in to the house, his family's House Elf, Tippy, tried to stop him to discuss something.

Ignoring the House Elf, Harry rushed through the manor, hoping that he was able to find Tracey. The only problem was that he was unable to find her in the manor, the only clue to a location being a note, the note being from Tracy saying that she was at her sister, Daphne's, house.

' _Hell of a time to go for a ladies evening_.' Harry thought, his mind in complete chaos following the events of the meeting with the solicitor. ' _I need to get her back here so we can discuss this.'_

Walking back to the study where he kept his bottles of Firewhiskey, he saw Tippy Apparate into his private space, one where he had thought that he had set anti House Elf wards in. "What is it Tippy."

"Master Harry, yous is needed at Hoggywarts to see Professor Catlady." Tippy said, delivering the message. "She needings you urgently."

Harry apparated to the school as quick as he could, the message that his House Elf conveyed seeming to be one of importance.

Upon his returned home, he had the best way to help solve his financial problems…drawing the salary of a Flying Instructor at Hogwarts…

…meaning that he would be able to spend time with Teddy, Jack and when the remainder of his children come to Hogwarts, them too.

-Consequences-

 _And that's the end of_ **Consequences** _. For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them they much. Please remember that if you have enjoyed this story to Favourite it and share on Social Media and with friends._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID 073 / / / Publish Date 09/03/2017**


End file.
